The present invention relates generally to a movable barrier or fence for a shelving assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shelving assembly having a pivotable barrier useful on a cart for transporting medical supplies within a hospital.
Healthcare organizations frequently use carts to transport medical supplies or containers within a hospital. In such carts, one or more shelves are used to support the supplies thereon. In addition, a fixed or non-movable fence has been used with these shelves in order to positively retain the supplies on the shelf. This is particularly important in a movable cart because unstable articles could fall off the cart while it is in transit.
Fixed fences, however, are sometimes undesirable. In particular, if a cart contains two relatively closely spaced shelves, a fixed fence could impede access to supplies located on the lower shelf. On the other hand, supplies could fall off the shelf in the absence of a fence. Accordingly, in order to avoid the increased costs associated with supplies being damaged and, more importantly, the delay in delivering supplies to the designated patient, there is a need for a shelf assembly for use with a cart that will overcome these problems.
This invention is directed to a shelf assembly having a shelf, a mounting block and a barrier member. The shelf has a first edge. The mounting block is attached to the first edge. A barrier member is adapted to be attached to the mounting block. The barrier member is capable of being oriented in at least two positions with respect to the shelf. The two positions include an article retaining position and an article access position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cart is provided for transporting materials along a floor. A base is positioned parallel to the floor and adapted to be attached to at least three wheels. A support structure is adapted to be attached to the base and extends upward therefrom. A shelf is adapted to be attached to the support structure. The shelf has a first edge and a mounting block attached thereto. A barrier member is adapted to be attached to the mounting block. The barrier member is capable of being oriented in at least two positions with respect to the shelf. The positions include an article retaining position and an article access position.
The present invention provides improved flexibility in storing medical supplies of a wide variety of sizes and shapes.
The present invention also provides a cart and shelving assembly that allows easy access to medical supplies while protecting them from accidental damage.
The invention, together with its further objects and attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.